De música punk y moda gótica
by Ms. Wabada-sama
Summary: Colección de drabbles de la chica gótica y el ladrón punk. Reto de las 10 canciones. Sobre como la música describe sus vidas.
1. -Lake of Fire

Summary: Colección de drabbles de la chica Gotica y el Punk. Reto de las 10 canciones.

Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece (si no, sinceramente las viejas parejas no se hubieran separado y no hubiera hecho tan OoC a los personajes de ahora), es de sus respectivos creadores. Los cuales tuve la suficiente paja para no buscar sus nombres. Esto es sin fines de lucro y como diría 2D blablablabla.

* * *

De música punk y moda gótica.

**-Lake of Fire**

Estaban recostados en el pasto fumando.

―Oye…―musitó Gwen de manera tranquila mientras sentía volarse. ― ¿Dónde van las malas personas cuando mueren?

Duncan se rió de manera tonta y aspiró más el humo del cigarrillo.

―Con los ángeles que vuelan allá arriba, seguro que no.

Gwen se giró y miró a Duncan con preocupación.

― ¿Crees que se irán abajo, algún tipo de lago de llamas?

Con torpeza el punk se posicionó arriba de la gótica.

―Estaríamos fritos―bromeó mientras le besaba el cuello.

Ella dio una carcajada sintiéndose ahora más tranquila.

* * *

N/A: Comprendo ustedes dirán ¿Qué-carajos-con-esto? Y realmente no sé porque escribí lo que me inspiró la canción. Que por cierto, es de mi amada Nirvana, por si no sabían.  
Bien, la realidad es que quería escribir una colección de mas "extensa". Es decir hacer alguna tabla o algo así, pero por… _complicaciones_ me tuve que reducir a esto que ya lo había escrito, o sea se supone que debería ponerlos todos en un solo chapter pero quise hacerlo d esta manera.  
Que se yo, pedo mental mio (?)  
Espero que les haya gustado, comenten n.n

P.D= Si el nombre para la colección es una mierda, pero no soy buena para nombrar.

Me despido.

Miau~


	2. - I don't want to miss a thing

Summary: Colección de drabbles de la chica Gotica y el Punk. Reto de las 10 canciones.

Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece (si no, sinceramente las viejas parejas no se hubieran separado y no hubiera hecho tan OoC a los personajes de ahora), es de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

De música punk y moda gótica.

**-I don't want to miss a thing **

Era un gran idiota, uno de esos típicos idiotas que merecen que le den una buena paliza. Se hacía el chico rudo, punk y criminal, pero en realidad el sabía muy bien que estaba hecho todo un idiota, calcado como el _nerd_ de Harold por LeShawna. A veces le daban arcadas y quería golpearse a sí mismo hasta romperse unos cuantos huesos –bueno tal vez exageraba-.

Suspiró.

Pero esa era la verdad…

Después de todo a él mismo no se podía mentir. Debía admitirlo, no podía hacer otra cosa que ser un idiota empedernidamente enamorado de una freak, de una gótica rara.

Sonrió estúpidamente mientras con sumo cuidado de no despertarla apartó un mecho rebelde de cabello.

Y la aprecio así, dormida… _Bonita_

¡Qué gay!

* * *

N/A: I know you're thinking (?) Lo siento, prometí que iba a subir un capitulo el 15. ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! Antes de que me golpeen tengo algo que confesar… Vale. Tenía que dar mesa de exámenes. ¡Como odio ser tan vaga y llevarme materias! Por las menos las dí y he finalizado secundaria. Aplausos para mi (?

En un tópico totalmente distinto. Si te gusta la serie británica skins, he publicado un drabble recién. Si quisieras fijarte ¡me encantaría una opinión tuya!

La próxima seré puntual… Hare el intento.

Bye, bye.

Miau~


	3. -Gallows Pole

Summary: Colección de drabbles de la chica Gotica y el Punk. Reto de las 10 canciones.

Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece (si no, sinceramente las viejas parejas no se hubieran separado y no hubiera hecho tan OoC a los personajes de ahora), es de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

De música punk y moda gótica.

**-Gallows Pole**

¿Cómo podía evitar que no le gustara?

Si cada vez que él necesitaba, alguien que le salve el cuello de la _horca_ ella estaba ahí.  
Es decir, sí quería a Courtney y mucho, como para soportar esa relación asfixiante casi más de un año y medio. Y es cierto la chica podía ser linda, había algo en ella que le atraía –como si lo atrapara-.

Sin embargo la muchacha era demasiado "perfecta" y aspiraba lo mismo para él, eso lo asfixiaba en demasía. Courtney pretendía un cambio radical, que deje la guitarra por libros costosos, que comience a estudiar abogacía, que se ponga traje, que tenga modales, que Duncan no sea Dunca si no uno más.  
Y él no sería nada de eso, de hecho estaba seguro que un poco de punk no le vendría mal a la estructurada y nerviosa Courtney. Creía que se vería sexy si se vestía mas de _negro_ o si se tintara el cabello.

Como una de las más destacantes características que ambos compartían, eran tercos como mula. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder ante sus ideales, y mientras Duncan se había resignado a aceptar a la morena tal y como era. Courtney había enloquecido (aun más), y tiraba de la cuerda ajustándola contra el cuello de él.  
Pero al final frustrado y cansado todo. En lo único que podía pensar era en ir a la casa de cierta gótica y desestresarse, reírse un rato… Y preguntarse ¿por qué demonios no se atrevía dejar a Courtney e intentar algo con Gwen?

Oh claro… Porque ella lo denunciaría y luego lo mataría, literalmente.

Estaba al borde de la ejecución otra vez.

* * *

N/A: Habiendo cumplido la mayoría de edad el sábado entre a un boliche (disco, como se le diga en tu país) por primera vez legalmente. Luego de una gran noche, llegue a casa en la mañana y de alguna manera nadie me escucho, aún no tenía sueño así que me puse a escribir esto.  
Y bueno, luego de corregir errores de ortografía, gramática y algunas incongruencias, lo que originalmente había escrito no estaba tan mal. Así que redondeé la idea y esto quedo.

¡Oh! Y me olvidaba. Sí cambié el nombre, porque me parecía mejor destacar la música de la cultura punk y la clásica vestimenta de los góticos. Ya que si decimos "música gótica" está mal dicho porque no existe esta clasificación, ahondando más en el tema si queremos decir "música gótica" nos tenemos que referir al movimiento artístico de la época. Diferenciando un canto cristiano a una lolita que escucha hard rock o metal.

Habiendo dicho todo: ¡Adios! Nos vemos el 27.

Miau~

P.D= Por el amor de Goku, no twitees si tomaste.


	4. -Dead End

Summary: Colección de drabbles de la chica Gotica y el Punk. Reto de las 10 canciones.

Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece (si no, sinceramente las viejas parejas no se hubieran separado y no hubiera hecho tan OoC a los personajes de ahora), es de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

De música punk y moda gótica.

**-Dead End **

Era un juego, casi de vida o muerte. (Lamentablemente era literal, corrían peligro hasta cuando comían)

Estaban entre los millones de dólares y que Courtney se convierta en Hannibal Lecter y se los coma a los dos.

Y entonces Gwen chocó con Duncan

― ¿Por qué no dejamos que la relación siga? ―propuso ella sonriendo― Sin presión, sin planear las cosas, sin angustias.

― Por eso es que me gustas tanto-Duncan sonrió como un idiota enamorado.

Y vio volando a un alienígena, ya no debía perder más tiempo si quería ir en primera fila y no ser eliminado, asi que no lo pensó y salió corriendo. Pero olvidó que la gótica no se rendía y cayó redondito al piso.

― ¡Trata de no ser eliminado! ―se burlo ella.

* * *

N/A: El próximo 12 de abril nos veremos.

Miau~


End file.
